happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime
Name: Mime Gender: Male Animal: Deer Episode: 26 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 17 Deaths: 19 First Appearance: Mime and Mime Again First Death: Happy Trails First Victim: Toothy from Mime and Mime Again Voice Actor: John Evershed Mime is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A purple deer with a painted face who wears a black/purple and white striped shirt. because he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary yet can be stolen, as evidenced in "Easy For You To Sleigh". It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes, like in "Happy Trails" and "Out of Sight, Out of Mime", he has made audible noises, making it evident that he can speak, he just doesn't choose to. He is talented with circus skills like juggling and creating balloon animals. His attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is also very fond of peanuts, going so far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them. He is also a bit on the pudgy side (most noticeable in the opening credits for "Keepin' it Reel" when his picture pops up). In "Mime and Mime Again" , "Out of Sight, Out of Mime" and "Class Act" (when everybody stands at the school you cen see the top of his tail), he had a tail. However later on, he doesn't have it anymore. He's slowly becoming a very popular character, appearing in more and more episodes in the TV series. Mime is usually seen riding a unicycle in "Party Animal", "Concrete Solution", "Who's to Flame?", "As You Wish!", "A Hole Lotta Love", "See What Develops", "Junk in the Trunk", and "Double Whammy". Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout some of these episode. Mime is the only character who doesn't die in two TV episodes, "Who's to Flame?" and "Mime to Five", he starred in and didn't have co-stars. He could be portrayed as being between ages 8 - 13 or even a teenager judging by the size of his antlers. He lives in a tent, on which the inside looks like a regular house seen in "Easy for You to Sleigh", and "Mime to Five". He dies in quick and painless deaths more than any other character. Like many other characters' deaths, they involve his head. Mime Episodes Starring Roles *Mime and Mime Again *Happy Trails *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' It Reel *Who's to Flame? *Mime to Five Featuring Roles *Remains to be Seen *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Doggone It *Easy For You to Sleigh *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Wingin' It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Junk in the Trunk *Double Whammy *Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 (he didn't feature in this episode, but his image was in it) Appearance Roles *Party Animal *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *A Change Of Heart *In a Jam Occupations #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - Doggone It; A Hole Lotta Love; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Fast-Food Restaurant Speaker - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Cleaner - Mime to Five #Elephant Cleaner - Mime to Five #Airport Steward - Wingin' It #Music Store Owner - In a Jam Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Happy Trails: Chokes to death on a peanut. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime: Decapitated by Lumpy's scythe, then gets his head mutilated by the Mole when he thinks it's a pumpkin. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy closes the theater chair on him, and then pulls it apart causing Mime to "splatter". #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Squished through head with nails in board by Lumpy While Handy,Cuddles,Petunia,Giggles,Lifty,and shifty go on a roller coaster #Party Animal: Grinded through blender by Flippy. #Doggone It: His head gets run over by a car after Lumpy pushes him. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. #As You Wish!: Popped by rocket spike. #Dunce Upon a Time: Stepped on by giant Lumpy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head impaled on anchor. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Head impaled with ketchup dispenser. #See What Develops: Massacred by tools. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Fell from stairs. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Skin ripped off head, bounced along rocks, and ran over by airplane (flown by Flaky). #Junk in the Trunk: Smashed into the ground when Lumpy's pet elephant jumps off the tree he's in. #Double Whammy: Forced to drink flammable liquid, then impaled by flaming arrow and blown up by Flippy. Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clotheswire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he gets his bottom cut up. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 0 *Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 1 (Mime and Mime Again) *Lumpy - 1 (Mime to Five) *Petunia - 0 *Handy - 1 (See What Develops (along with The Mole) *Nutty - 0 *Sniffles - 0 *Pop - 1 (Mime to Five) *Cub - 1 (Mime to Five) *Flaky - 1 (Mime to Five) *The Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 1 (Mime to Five) *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 10 (Mime to Five) *Others - 0 Additional #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clotheswire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he accidentally kills Giggles with his unicycle. Trivia *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring page of Autopsy Turvy, he never did appear in that episode. *In See What Develops and A Hole Lotta Love, he is only seen on his unicycle similar to the Clown with the tear away face from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *In Keepin' It Reel, when he dies, his heart nose turns into the red clown nose he had in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and his ears disappeared. *Mime, Russell and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section. *When Mime made some audible noises, it is unknown who shortly voiced him in Happy Trails and Out of Sight, Out of Mime. It is unknown if the person who voiced him is either male or female.